Cause You're Amazing
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Ospek pertama, Kesiangan, senior, kejahilan, dan Uchiha Sasuke!. Astaga! Sakura rasa hari ini akan begitu merepotkan ! /SasuSaku/OneShoot/DLDR sequel Not perfect-


─ _TUK ... TUK... TUK..._

Suara peralatan memasak di dapur kediaman Haruno terdengar jelas.

Tanya siapa pelakunya?

Tentu saja mereka adalah Tsunade dan Jiraya yang tengah berkutat dengan masakan mereka.

─ _TRAK_

"Ya Tuhan Jiraya, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukan seperti ini memotongnya!" Cecar Tsunade yang melihat pekerjaan suaminya salah. "Kau lihat! _Nah_ ... seperti ini. Mengerti?"

Jiraya mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Dari arah pintu memasuki ruangan ini terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah berjalan ke arah kedua orang tua ini sambil menguap.

" _Ohayo_ " sapanya.

" _Ohayo_ , Nagato- _nii_ " balas Jiraya yang menghentikan pekerjaanya. Pria tua itu menoleh ke arah putranya dengan senyum cerianya.

"Jiraya! Fokus pada pekerjaanmu!" Tsunade kembali menegur suaminya "dan _Onii-san Ohayo_ , mandi lah dulu... sebentar lagi masakannya matang" titahnya telak.

Pemuda ini langsung mengikuti perintah ibunya. sebenarnya ia sempat terkejut melihat pemandangan langka di Dapur saat ini. Pasalnya ayahnya ini tak pernah ikut memasak jika ibunya berada di rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade datang bersama Jiraya membawa berbagai masakan dan menghidangkannya. Nagato pun telah selesai mandi. Karena merasa penasaran dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk sejak tadi; Nagato pun bertanya─

"─ _Oyy_ ... Ada apa ini? tumben sekali _tou-san_ membantu _kaa-san_ memasak?"

Jiraya kembali membawa masakan dan terlihat girang seraya berkata " _Onii-san_ , hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura kita ospek. Jadi _tou-san_ buatkan kari spesial untuknya"

Nagato mengangguk kan kepalanya mengerti. Ayah nya memang sangat memanjakan adiknya itu. Maka tak aneh jika Sakura sangat manja dan memang adiknya yang manja itu sangat menyukai kari. Selain itu, memang benar juga hari ini adalah hari pertamanya ospek. Tapi di mana orang yang menjadi tokoh utama pembicaraan mereka ini?

"Lalu─ di mana Sakura?"

" _Ahh_ , tolong panggilkan dia di kamarnya _nii-san_! Mungkin sekarang ia sudah siap"

Putra sulung Haruno itu mendengus mendengar perintah dari ibunya. Belum ia beranjak, gadis yang sejak tadi dibicarakan pun datang dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

" _Taraaaa..._ " seru Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu berputar-putar putar menunjuk kan penampilannya dengan pakaian hitam putih. Pakaian khusus _ala-ala ospek._

Penampilan gadis merah muda ini yaitu mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua serta dihiasi pita berwarna hijau tosca . Yang menjadi ciri khas departemen ahli gizi yang akan ia masuki.

"Lihat _nii-chan_ , apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" Tanya Sakura pada Nagato.

Nagato menaik kan alisnya sebelah. Ia kemudian tersenyum miring dan hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Sakura merengut akibat jawaban ambigu kakak nya itu.

" _Tou-san, kaa-san_ , lihat! Apa aku cantik?" Tanyanya pada Tsunade dan Jiraya yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan sambil membawa masakan terakhirnya. Kedua orang tuanya kini menduduki bangkunya.

"Tentu saja Putri _tou-san_ sangat cantik" puji Jiraya sambil memberikan 2 jempolnya. Sedang Tsunade hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku cantik" serunya percaya diri sambil mendelik pada Nagato yang ditanggapi dengan wajah pemuda itu yang cengengesan.

Sakura tak peduli. Hatinya merasa bahagia. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya dan makan bersama keluarganya.

"Jam berapa kau berangkat?" Tanya Nagato.

Gadis merah muda ini melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya; melihat _rolexnya_.

"Ya Tuhan, sebentar lagi. Aku rasa cukup makannya. Terimakasih _tou-san_ , kaa-san"

Gadis itu menggeserkan mangkuk yang masih berisi setengah kari tersbut. Namun tindakan itu justru membuat gesekan satu mangkuk dengan mangkuk yang lainnya.

─ _PRAK_

" _Kyaaa_ ~ " Kari yang lain jatuh dan menimpa rok bahan span hitam yang dikenakan Sakura.

Ya Tuhan, sebentar lagi waktu menunjukkan mulainya ospek. Tapi, apa mungkin jika keadaannya seperti ini?

Jika ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya, ia akan malu sendiri. Sedangkan jika harus mengganti pakaiannya, bukan tidak mungkin Sakura sudah pasti─ telat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _ **Cause You're Amazing**_ "

.

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _Story ©_ _ **Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _[_ _ **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha**_ _]_

 _._

 _AU, OOC, Typo(s), Mainstream, Romance, general, lebay, non baku, etc._

 _._

 _ **Warning**_ _: Disarankan membaca terlebih dahulu_ _ **Not Perfect**_ _^_^_

 _._

 _If You don't like, don't ever try to read_

 _._

 _Enjoy Okey ^_^_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sasuke baru saja sampai di kampus. Hari ini memang adalah hari pertama nya juga untuk mengikuti Ospek. Ia harus berangkat sangat pagi-pagi sekali. Akan tetapi, ia belum juga memasuki gerbang dan justru berdiri di sebrang kampus.

Pemuda ini sengaja menunggu seseorang yang memang setahunya gadis itu belum berangkat ketika ia sudah menuju kampus. Tapi hingga batas waktu yang ditentukan kampus, gadis yang ia tunggu sejak tadi belum juga menunjukkan Batang hidungnya.

Rasa khawatir merasuki hatinya. _Mungkinkah Sakura telat di hari pertama ospek ini?_

.

.

.

Mobil lotus itu melaju sangat kencang di jalanan raya Konoha. Ini semua terjadi karena di dalamnya ada seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang tengah menangis dalam diamnya karena kesiangan.

Sakura lah gadis itu. Saat ini dengan berbagai peralatan ospeknya masih dalam keadaan menangis. Tentu saja hal ini mempengaruhi Nagato. Sebagai seorang kakak ia merasa khawatir dan membuat perjalanan mereka sebisa mungkin secepat kilat.

Ya sejail-jailnya, secuek-cueknya Nagato, ia tetap kakak dari Sakura yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

─ Ckiiittt

Gesekan antara ban mobil dan jalanan menandakan Nagato dan Sakura telah sampai di depan Kampus kemegahan Konoha. Kampus paling _favorit_ yaitu; ' _University International Of Konoha'_. Tempat di mana dulu ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya dan sekarang ia sendiri yang akan menjadi bagian dari kampus ini.

Namun, _image_ nya hilang sudah. Di hari pertama ospeknya ia justru kesiangan. Image pertama nya rusak. Rusak sudahlah pokoknya.

" _Hey Imoutou_ " sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nagato. Daerah mata gadis itu terlihat lembab.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Gadis merah muda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menghapus sisa air matanya yang mungkin masih terdapat di pipinya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Dengar, ini ospek pertama mu, mungkin para senior itu akan berbuat jail terhadap mu.. aku bisa membantu dengan alasan kau sakit. Itu akan lebih baik kan dari pada di jaili?" Ucap Nagato sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan ia yang dulu mempunyai pengalaman di hukum pada hari pertamanya karena alasan yang sama. Kesiangan.

"Tidak _Onii-san_ , aku tetap akan masuk! Ini adalah salah satu impianku" Sakura kukuh dengan keinginannya.

" _Hah_ ~ baiklah, aku tidak akan mengantar sampai depan gerbang.. karena itu akan menambah masalahmu"

" _Ha'i... Arigatou Onii-san_ "

Nagato terkekeh "Kemari lah"

Sakura mendekat, menggeser tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia mendapat kecup pelan di jidat dari _nii-san_ nya yang kadang baik, kadang jahat.

" _Ganbatte ne_ "

Setelah mendengar ucapan semangat itu, Sakura tersenyum ceria dan lekas turun dari mobil. Sedang Nagato langsung melesat ke arah kantornya.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata berwarna hijau itu terlihat cerah. Berbinar-binar mata Sakura terus nampak ketika ia memasuki kawasan kampus. Senyum merekahnya kini nampak di wajahnya. Tidak ada lagi tangisan. Yang ada adalah rasa kagum dan bangga karena berhasil lolos dengan nilai yang baik di kampus di mana seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah lulusan kampus ini. Meskipun jejak air mata masih terlihat, ia sudah tak peduli.

 _Oooww_.. tapi gadis ini lupa dengan tiga orang yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan dengan jas kebanggaan mereka yang bertuliskan BEM University.

 _Cih_ , Sakura baru sadar. _Mood_ nya pun berubah drastis.

Sedikit menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dan wajahnya kini di tundukkan setunduk mungkin. Ia mulai mengenakan kacamatanya.

Kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya sedikit menyamarkan matanya yang sedikit bengkak akibat menangis.

Meskipun warna rambutnya tetap tak bisa di samarkan, setidaknya ia telah berusaha mengubah sedikit penampilan sesungguhnya yang selalu terlihat mencolok.

"Bebek, _ehh_?" Ucap salah satu senior dengan name tag 'Inuzuka Hana' yang menyebutkan hewan di papan nama─ di dada Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Kini suara sinis lain menyapa Indra pendengarannya.

Senior itu bername tag 'Kaizaki Konan'. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ya Tuhan,.. kenapa yang menghampirinya para betina yang selalu terkenal lebih galak dibandingkan dengan senior putra. Lihatlah, bahkan ia sudah membedakan titel untuk kedua gender yang beda ini.

" _Go-gomenasai senpai._. ta-tadi, a-a-ak─ "

"Sudahlah..., " Ucap salah satu senior bername tag Hidan " _Heh_ bebek, segera lari tiga keliling bersama yang lainnya" dan akhirnya Sakura harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan kampus yang luasnya tiada Tara itu.

 _Hah_ ~ benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui acara lari-lari nya, Sakura bersama anak-anak yang telat lainnya digiring menuju ruangan aula terbuka. Di sana ia melihat seorang siswa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mahasiswa tengah berbicara dengan gaya malasnya. Ia kenal orang itu, Shikamaru. Tak salah lagi. Shikamaru berdiri di atas panggung itu karena meraih nilai tertinggi. Sebagai penghargaan, Shikamaru harus memberikan satu dua patah kata untuk menyampaikan perasaannya atau apalah itu di depan yang lainnya.

Mata hijau cerah namun meneduhkan itu bergerak-gerak mencari siapa saja yang ia kenali. Dan ia mendapatkannya. Di pojok itu terdapat bangku kosong. Selain itu, ia melihat orang yang duduk di samping bangku kosong itu adalah sahabat pirangnya.

Hmm, sepertinya si pirang itu tahu bahwa ia kesiangan dan menyedikan tempat strategis untuknya menyelundup tanpa melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang mencolok.

─ _TUK_

 _"PIG_ " bisiknya.

Ino sendiri hampir memekik kaget. Untunglah Sakura langsung menutup mulut sahabat pirangnya ini, sehingga tidak membuat kegaduhan.

"Sialan _forhead_ , kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hehehe... _Gomen.. gomen_ "

"Telat _ehh_?" Kini Tenten yang bersuara.

Gadis yang selalu dicepol itu kini menguncir dua rambutnya. Membuatnya terlihat sedikit berbeda.

" _He'em_ , aku telat"

Sakura memasang wajah sok sedihnya dan sukses mendapat jitakan pada kepalanya dari Ino dan Tenten.

Mereka tak mengerti dengan pikiran sahabat merah mudanya ini. Sejak mereka kenal hingga detik ini, Sakura selalu terkenal dengan kebiasaannya; kesiangan.

"Kau harus meninggalkan kebiasaan burukmu itu Sakura" Tenten memulai acara ceramahnya. Seperkian menit Sakura mendengarkan Tenten yang memberikan kuliah pendek untuknya. Sedangkan Ino yang terkikik melihat kedua sahabatnya yang benar-benar berbeda.

Yang satu sangat disiplin dan yang satu tidak terlalu peduli dengan peraturan. Terlebih Sakura yang tak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan kesianganya itu.

Gadis dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini selalu berkilah dan mengatakan "Ini adalah warisan dari tou-sannya.., bahkan hal ini juga turun ke Nagato-nii"

Adu mulut antara Tenten dan Sakura yang diperkeruh oleh Ino semakin jelas dan mengundang perhatian semua orang.

" _Hey,_ yang di belakang pojok!" Suara teguran itu untuk Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

Terutama setelah orang itu mengatakan helaian mereka "Merah muda, pirang dan hitam, jika kalian terus membuat rapat sendiri lebih baik keluar!"

Tenten langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan , Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kipas yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Tanpa sadar seseorang memperhatikannya dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu Sakura" sejak kejadian tadi di aula terbuka Tenten terus menggrutu menyalahkan Sakura.

" _Yay_.. aku tidak menyuruhmu menguliahiku. _Wleekkk_ " ucap Sakura dan ia segera berlari menuju departemennya mencari teman yang mungkin sama dari sekolahannya.

Ia melihat kesana-kemari dan menemukan teman dari KSHS.

"Guren" panggilnya. Awalnya Guren terlihat bingung, tapi setelah menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya─ gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat anak-anak yang lainnya dari KSHS?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Pasalnya ia dengar rata-rata kalangan putri KSHS masuk ke jurusan ahli gizi dan sekarang apa ini? Kenapa hanya ia dan Guren yang berada di jurusan ini?

"Biasalah, mereka pindah jurusan. Kampus ini membuka Departemen baru, yaitu departemen Kecantikan. Dan yah, kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

 _Pantas saja._ Batinnya.

Kedua gadis ini terus berbincang-bincang dan langsung terdiam ketika para senior datang. terutama Sakura. Ia langsung merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, karena apa? Karena senior yang datang itu adalah Konan senpai dan Hana senpai.

"Ya Tuhan,"

" _Ehh_? Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Guren.

"Guren, itu senior yang tadi menegurku. Karena... Aku tadi telat" bisik sakura.

" _Aaa_... tamatlah riwayatmu Haruno" dan perkataan Guren itu membuat bulu kuduk Sakura semakin berdiri.

 _Sial_! Teman barunya ini benar-benar tidak bisa menenangkannya apa ya?

.

.

.

" _Yah_ , seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa biasanya departemen kami ini adalah departemen yang paling terkenal. _Management bisnis_. Apa yang lebih keren dari ini?" Pain senpai di depan calon mahasiswa-mahasiswi departemen management bisnis tengah memberikan satu dua perkata sebagai penyambutan.

Di pojok lain, terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya diam memperhatikan. Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke saja yang diam memperhatikan. Sedangkan Naruto terus mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Kemudian senior itu meminta untuk perkenalan satu persatu hingga rasanya membosankan. Ketika Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya semua orang hampir diam tak berkata-kata. Mereka semua terpana akan ketampanan calon mahasiswa ini. Terlebih ketika mengetahui marga dan asal sekolahnya. Maka tak dapat terelakkan lagi bahwa Sasuke pasti akan sangat terkenal.

Setelah melakukan perkenalan, senior itu pun mengadakan permainan yang katanya menyenangkan.

Menyenangkan apanya? Karena Sasuke yang mencolok ini, ia sampai terus-terusan kena.

 _Ya_ , ini semua karena salah satu senior wanita yang bername tag 'Nana Kuariawa' terus mendekatinya, mencari perhatiannya.

Karena bosan terus-terusan ditunjuk, Sasuke sengaja menyalahkan jawabannya dan itu artinya ia harus dihukum.

" _Yak_ Uchiha" Hidan- _senpai_ berkata dengan wajah mengejeknya "Kau dihukum, hukumannya adalah merayu Nana-senpai"

Sasuke tidak memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia hanya berdiri dengan wajah datarnya, lalu berkata "Saya menolak, _senpai_ "

"Apa?" Tanya para senior bersamaan. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menentang mereka.

Calon mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya pun langsung saling berbisik. Mereka _mengakui_ keberanian Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menolak hukumannya, tapi aku minta─ aku sendiri yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan aku rayu" lanjut Sasuke.

Kehebohan pun terjadi di departemen management bisnis. Karena mereka para gadis sedikit banyak berharap mereka lah yang akan dipilih untuk di rayu oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku memilih merayu─" ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sambil tersenyum misterius, yang justru membuat para gadis heboh.

"─Anak departemen lain senpai" lanjutnya tegas tanpa bisa ditolak.

Semua gadis di tempat langsung mendesah kecewa.

" _Hah_ ~ Baiklah" sahut Pain.

.

.

.

Sakura terus menunduk di depan teman-temannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya ospek. Dan ia telah membuat masalah dua kali. Para senior itu telah menandainya dengan nama ' _Bebek Merah Muda_ '.

Jadi ketika ia perkenalan, para senior betina itu tidak mau begitu saja melepaskannya.

"Sudah kesiangan, membuat rapat sendiri di dalam acara pembukaan, sudah merasa pintar _ehh_?" Ucap Konan senpai tajam.

 _Ahh_ , sepertinya ia memang akan bermasalah dengan para senpai ini. Bahkan penampilannya yang sudah mengenakan kacamata tetap tak bisa mengelabui seniornya.

Ya bagaimana mau terkelabui? Karena yang harus disembunyikan adalah rambutmu Sakura.. bukan wajahmu. Karena rambutmu lah yang sangat mencolok.

" _Go-gomenasai senpai_ " Sakura berucap dengan gugup.

"Kali ini kami maafkan, tapi jika besok dan seterusnya tetap seperti ini... Maka kau tahu akibatnya kan?"

" _Ha-ha'i_ " Setelah itu Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya dan perkenalan terus berlanjut.

Sesampainya di tempat duduk, gadis merah muda ini langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Guren. Ia benar-benar tegang tadi.

"Hahaha, sepertinya hari-harimu akan sangat menyenangkan Sakura" ujar Guren sedikit mengejeknya.

"Ja-jangan mengejekku Guren"

Meskipun kata-kata Guren sinis, gadis berhelaian violet pekat itu mengusap-usap helaian merah muda Sakura. Mencoba membuat gadis itu tenang.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara seorang pemuda memasuki kawasan departemen. Iris _emerlad_ itu mengenal seorang pemuda yang tengah berbincang dengan Konan senpai. Itu adalah Hidan- _senpai_ yang tadi pagi telah menyelamatkannya dari amukan Konan _senpai_ dan Hana _senpai_ , sekaligus pemberi hukuman lari untuknya.

Dan iris _emerlad_ itu membelalak ketika Hidan _senpai_ membawa orang lain ke kawasan aula departemennya.

Bukan, bukan Hidan- _senpai_ yang membuatnya gugup seperti ini. Tapi seorang pemuda di belakang Hidan- _senpai_ lah yang membuatnya gugup bukan main.

"Ya _Kami-sama_ , apa lagi kesialanku kali ini?" Ucap Sakura terpekik pelan. Sedang Guren memasang wajah menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan bersama Hidan- _senpai_. Berbagai rencana telah berkelebatan di dalam pikirannya. Seringai kecil nampak di wajahnya yang ternyata disadari oleh senpainya yang terlihat bodoh ini.

" _Heh_ Uchiha, jadi kau ingin merayu anak departemen apa?" Tanya Hidan-senpai.

"Aku akan menyarankan departemen kedokteran, perawat, atau departemen kecantikan. Kau tahu? Mereka sangat cantik dan menggairahkan"

Mendengar celotehan _senpai_ nya ini, Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku memilih departemen ahli gizi" sahutnya santai.

" _Huh_? Ahli gizi ya? _Yaa_.. tak buruk juga. Disana banyak ceweknya sih, senior nya juga cantik-cantik"

Kemudian mereka terus berjalan melewati beberapa departemen dan sampailah kedua pemuda ini di depan aula terbuka departemen gizi.

Hidan mulai berbincang-bincang dengan senior-senior dari departemen itu, kemudian mereka mempersilahkan mereka berdua memasuki area aula terbuka.

Dapat ia rasakan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata memandangnya dengan lapar. Bahkan para senior-senior dengan jas BEM mereka juga memasang wajah mupengnya.

Sedikit melirik, Sasuke dapat melihat seseorang yang diincarnya sejak tadi tengah berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Bahkan sekarang gadis itu pura-pura tidak melihat dan tidak mengenalnya.

"Ayo Uchiha Pilih saja salah satu senior" kata Hidan senpai.

" _Ehh_ tidak baik seperti itu, bagaimana jika perkenalan terlebih dahulu" ucap salah satu senior yang terlihat sangat genit. _Genit sekali._

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung memulainya dengan perkenalan.

"Perkenalkan, nama Sasuke Uchiha. Calon Mahasiswa departemen Management bisnis. Mohon kerjasamanya" suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke ternyata berhasil membius hampir seluruh mahasiswi di tempat tersebut.

Terkecuali Guren dan Sakura yang justru bertambah ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

"Sekarang pilihlah siapa yang akan kau rayu! _Ahh,_ itu saja Hana atau Konan" kata Hidan.

"Aku rasa aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan memilihnya sendiri" ucap Sasuke "aku memilih gadis merah muda dipojok kanan"

"Kau yakin memilih gadis culun dan berambut aneh itu?" Bisik Hidan.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap tajam senior yang berani-beraninya mengejek kekasihnya ini. Namun Hidan hanya nyengir.

.

Ketika mendengar keinginan Sasuke, sontak semua mata langsung mengarah ke arah Sakura. Sambil menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, gadis yang ditunjuk Sasuke itu perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan.

Rasa malunya semakin bertambah, karena membuat masalah tadi pagi dan sekarang apa lagi ini?

Sekarang Sakura telah berada di hadapan pemuda pemilik iris kelam. Meskipun Sakura berada di hadapan pemuda ini, ia tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia hanya menunduk malu, dengan wajah yang merona samar.

─ _TAP_

Tangan putih besar milik Sasuke kini menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan gadisnya yang dingin sekali. Mungkin. Karena gadis itu gugup, ia selalu tahu bahwa meskipun hubungan mereka sekarang sudah cukup lama, gadis nya selalu malu dan gugup saat dihadapkan dengannya.

"Panggil saja dia _bebek merah muda_ " ucap Hana senpai sinis "dia gadis si pembuat masalah"

Gadisnya kini mulai membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sakura pasti sangat malu karena senpainya berbicara seperti itu di hadapan kekasihnya. Ya Meski sebenarnya orang lain tak tahu mereka sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyumnya seolah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tak peduli akan kata-kata para senior itu.

"Sakura Haruno" mulainya. Orang-orang di lingkungan aula terbuka hanya memasang wajah bingungnya. Bagaimana pemuda ini tahu nama gadis ini?

" _Aishiteru_ " dan terbelalak lah semua mata diiringi pekikan, akibat perkataan dan menyaksikan tindakan Sasuke Uchiha mencium gadis pembuat masalah berhelaian merah muda.

Setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan Pagutanya serta tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerjasamanya dan meninggalkan departemen gizi dengan seniornya yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Ini gilaaa" gumam Hidan tak percaya, lalu ia berlari mengejar junior kurang ajar yang telah meninggalkan serta membuat kehebohan.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura semakin terkenal di departemennya. Akibat tragedi ciuman di depan senior serta teman-teman satu angkatannya ia selalu menjadi sorotan.

Hari semakin gelap, dan ia harus segera pulang. Ia tak meminta jemputan atau apapun itu. Ia ingin Pulang dengan berjalan kaki dulu untuk melepaskan kekesalannya dengan terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke aspal dan menggrutu tak jelas.

"Sakura" suara _baritone_ Sasuke memanggilnya untuk menghentikan langkah Sakura. Tapi gadis itu terus berjalan dan membiarkan Sasuke menghampirinya.

" _Hey_ " ucapnya lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

─ _Tak_

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang merengut lucu.

"Apa?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Kau marah?"

Gadis dengan nama kebanggan bunga Jepang itu memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah heran dan menyilang kan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau, Sasuke Uchiha" mulai gadis itu "kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau tahu aku sudah kena masalah hari ini berturut-turut. Belum lagi ketika kau men-menciumku" ocehannya dengan sedikit dipelankan di kata ' _cium_ '. Semburat merah pun mulai nampak di wajah ayunya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Terus, berkali-kali Sakura mengoceh dan mengoceh yang intinya kenapa Sasuke menciumnya di depan umum seperti tadi.

"Sakura" kini Sasuke menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi gadisnya yang kini langsung terdiam dengan semburat merah yang semakin mewarnai pipinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut melihat gadisnya yang langsung diam dan malu hanya karena perlakuan kecil seperti ini. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena tangan Sasuke memaksanya untuk menatap pemuda itu.

"Lihat aku" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menurut. Ia balas menatap Sasuke dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku menciummu di depan mereka?"

"Y-ya" balasnya pelan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memperdekat jarak mereka. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda ini justru kembali mengecup pelan bibir mungil gadisnya yang selalu membuatnya selalu ingin mengecup dan mengecupnya kembali.

"K-kau melakukannya lagi" ucap Sakura sedikit kesal bercampur malu.

 _Hey_ , mereka masih dipinggir jalan dan bukan tidak mungkin kan orang-orang menyaksikan keromantisan mereka saat ini.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Ia menggedikkan bahunya acuh "Biar saja"

"Sasuke!"

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terkekeh dengan jarak wajah mereka yang masih sangat dekat.

"Sakura, aku melakukannya karena─ "

"─ Karena kau selalu terlihat luar biasa di mataku. Aku tak pernah mempermainkan ciuman untuk kesenangan. Tapi ketika kita berciuman hati kitalah yang menyatu"

Dan semakin merona lah wajahmu Sakura Haruno. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke sehingga menimbulkan jarak diantara mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura lekas berlari menjauhi kekasihnya.

Ya _kami-sama_ jantungnya... Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak normal. Sasuke sendiri yang menyadari gadisnya berlari lekas mengejarnya dan menggenggam tangan gadisnya serta menyatukan jari-jemari mereka.

Pada akhirnya, mereka pulang bersama dengan senyum yang menghiasi kedua insan ini. Sakura bahkan tak peduli lagi apapun yang akan terjadi padanya esok atau kedepannya. Selama bersama Sasuke, selama Sasuke mendukung dan mencintainya.. ia akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Diperjalanan Sasuke kembali menuju departemen Management bisnisnya Hidan terus memandanginya dengan wajah tak percaya. Hidan berpikir kenapa pemuda ini memilih si gadis culun dengan rambut anehnya, namun ketika gadis itu sedikit mendongkan kepalanya ia dapat melihat kecantikan gadis itu. Mengertilah ia sekarang. Indra penglihatan Sasuke Uchiha ini benar-benar jeli.

Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan terus dari _senpai_ nya ini mencoba mengacuhkannya. Padahal dalam hati ia merasakan berdebar, karena mencium gadisnya di depan umum.

"Jadi bagaimana? Dia telah menyelesaikan hukumannya?" Tanya Pain- _senpai_ pada Hidan _-senpai_ ketika sampai di departemen mereka.

"Dia bukan hanya menyelesaikannya, tapi dia juga mendapatkan _Jackpot_ " ucap Hidan menggebu.

Pain mengangguk. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk lekas duduk di tempatnya. Ketika Sasuke menduduki bangkunya─ Naruto langsung memulai sesi wawancaranya.

"Jadi siapa yang kau rayu? Anak departemen mana?" Kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Salah satu gadis departemen ahli gizi" sahutnya dengan seringai. Jari Sasuke mengelus bibir bawahnya.

" _Ahh_ " teriak Naruto "departemen ahli gizi? _Teme_? Kau mencium Sakura?"

Dan hebohlah departemen Management bisnis gara-gara si pirang jabrik yang menjadi pemicunya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Dhe- _chan_ suka sekali buat _OneShoot_ ^_^ entah kenapa idenya sekarang lebih terfokus pada cerita-cerita pendek yang tidak membutuhkan ekstra berpikir. Untuk kedepannya mungkin dhe- _chan_ hanya akan hadir dengan _OneShoot_ , _fic_ Mc dhe- _chan_ akan tetap berjalan tapi harap sabar _Yah,_ akhir kata semoga _OneShoot_ Gaje ini dapat menghibur _minna-san. See u next fic_ **^_^**

* * *

 _ **Mind to reviews?**_

* * *

 _ **Sumedang, 11 Februari 2017.**_


End file.
